


Denial and Acceptance

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, I am going off the cartoon a few of the movies and my own interpretations for characterization, obviously huge breaks in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"S-S-She can't be...she wouldn't...s-she can't...we thought Supes was dead, but here he is!"</p><p>"There was a body this time. A lifeless, soulless, body."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yet another story in which Diana dies. While I personally think Bruce would kick the bucket before Diana, it'll take freaking death for this guy to admit something. So here ya go. Dead Diana. Mostly a back and forth between Wally and Bruce, as I felt that they would be the most shook up.

"S-S-She can't be...she wouldn't...s-she can't...we thought Supes was dead, but here he is!" Wally said to what he thought was no one.

"There was a body this time. A lifeless, soulless, body."

His eyes turned to Batman, Bruce, whom everyone had thought had run off back to Gotham. But here he was, lurking in the shadows, making comments on the death of Wonder Woman.

"Y-Yeah, but---!" Wally, spluttered out, desperate to fight his futile battle, to convince Bruce (or maybe himself), that she would come back. His mask was off, his bright orange hair ruffled, and eyes bloodshot from unhidden tears. He was next to Bruce in an instant. The tall, dark figure didn't move a millimeter. "You of all people should have faith in her!"

Bruce didn't even blink.

He wordlessly walked over to the moniter, typing what seemed like nonsense. Everyone else had moved off to their own quarters to grieve, leaving Bruce, Wally, and the whirring computers alone in the comms center. The circular floor had been scuffed by Wally's fast and consistent pace, mind racing for some contingency, loophole, other dimension that could somehow explain her being alive. Tears had been forming, drying as he walked. Now that he as standing still, they were pooling and falling down his freckled cheeks.

"S-She just can't..." He shook his head, eyes trading on the ground. Despite how quiet it was, Bruce still heard him. He looked up, and gave the red-head a small and brief glance. 

"She could, and did. Diana is..." he paused, not quite choked up, but something was caught in his throat, awaiting to be released "...dead and gone. With her Gods. At peace."

Wally balled his fists up and grit his teeth. His mind was spinning faster than he ever could. _How could Bruce...him and Di were so close...how could he---!!_

"How can you stand there and act like it's nothing!?" He shook his head so violently and so fast it disappeared for a moment "How can you not feel anything?!"

Despite Bruce having no powers, specifically no super speed, it didn't even register to Wally how fast Bruce had approached him, yanked him up by his collar, and got in his face. Green eyes drowning with grief and denial met blue eyes burning with rage and despair. "Don't feel anything? Of course I feel it, dammit! I feel..." Brice's grip tightened "I am grieving as badly as the rest of you. Worse even. I want to smash the bastard's who killed her head in. I want her to still be here, with us all."

Eyes burning even brighter, Wally had never seen his face contorted with so much emotion at once. Pain, loss, anger, unfulfilled...

"I loved her, dammit..." he said in a quiet, aggressive huff, more to himself than the ginger he was reprimanding. Suddenly, his grip loosened and he released him, pushing him. Wally allowed himself to be pushed, and staggered a few feet back. Bruce turned his back on him, but was still addressing him.

"But how do you think she would feel? Would she want us to dwell, to let the world fall to chaos because of our own sadness?" He returned to the computer, and hit a few more keys, a series of in-progress crimes popping up. "No. She would want us to continue on. And now that one of our best has fallen, we have to tighten our belt."

Wally stayed silent for a moment, standing statue still. Of course she would want them to soldier on. He was being childish, trying to dwell and persuade himself that she would come back. He knew better, and he should damn well act like it. He pulled his mask over his head, the white eye covers masking his red, puffy eyes. He walked besides Bruce...Batman, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know..."

He smiled sadly. "I think she loved you too." He glanced at the screen. "I'll take the treasury robbery. See ya." Without another word, he zipped out of the room, automatic doors sliding shut behind him. Though the security cameras didn't have the best view, it was safe to assume that once he was alone, Bruce allowed himself a smile, and let a tear fall down his cheek.•

**Author's Note:**

> Was it any good? I'm being a huge kiss up to Diana, as usual. Though I think this was the worst ending of any story I've written. Eh.


End file.
